


Of Cards and Tables

by TorbjornLindholm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorbjornLindholm/pseuds/TorbjornLindholm
Summary: Reinhardt and Torbjörn was playing cards during the downtime in the lounge. In his excitement of winning, Reinhardt slams on the lounge table and breaks it. Reinhardt and Torbjörn starts arguing about who will pay for the table, and the commander walks in.
Kudos: 2





	Of Cards and Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another silly rough story. Hope you enjoy it! I admit, the sentences and flow is kind of weird on this one. This was written when I was on my anti-anxiety medication. Sorry!

“Damn it! I lost!” Torbjörn threw cards on the table. “I win again! Hah-ha!” Reinhardt slammed his hands on the table. With a loud crunching noise, the table caved in. Reinhardt was bummed. “Oops.” Torbjörn slapped Reinhardt on the shoulder. “You idiot! This is the fifth time you broke the table! I’m not paying for that!” Torbjörn yelled, pointing his finger at Reinhardt. “The loser pays for that! You pay!” Reinhardt disapproved. “Hey! Don’t make things up! You didn’t say anything about the winner breaking the damned table! I’m not stupid!” Torbjörn threw his cards at the broken table. “Did you hit your head too many times, or are you dumb? Surely, anyone with a single bit of intelligence left wouldn’t break the table for the fifth time!” Torbjörn scorned.

Reinhardt was getting angry. He rudely pushed Torbjörn away. “Don’t you say! You were the one who suggested we play this stupid game to begin with!” Reinhardt crossed his arms and scoffed. Torbjörn yelled. “No! You pay for this! I’m not paying a single cent out of my pocket!” Reinhardt walked closer and grabbed Torbjörn’s collar. “You bought this table! You could’ve gone for a more sturdy one, you cheap bastard!” Torbjörn freed himself from Reinhardt’s grasp and angrily kicked the pieces of the table. “Then why don’t you pay for it if you were so goddamn good at picking the new table, you smart-ass?!”

“What is all this ruckus?” Commander Morrison phoned in. Torbjörn and Reinhardt jumped in surprise. “Shit! The mute button got pressed...” Torbjörn muttered. “Uh.... Nothing major, commander.” Reinhardt replied. “I heard you both arguing. I need to assess the situation.” Reinhardt motioned Torbjörn to start cleaning up the mess. Torbjörn nodded and frantically started packing up his tools and shoving pieces of the broken table into the box. “No need to do so, commander. The situation is already resolved.” Reinhardt nervously spoke. An awkward pause ensued. “I sense you’re hiding something, Lieutenant Wilhelm. I’ll take a look myself.” Commander spoke. “Oh fuck, oh fuck! Commander’s coming!” Reinhardt sprinted towards Torbjörn, who was packing up the pieces of the table. “I’m sorry about that! I’ll pay!” Reinhardt scooped up the broken pieces of the table and shoved it into the box. Just as he put the last leg of the table into the box, the door opened.

“What are you doing down here, Lieutenant Wilhelm?” Reinhardt nervously swept small pieces of broken wood behind him with his foot. “Uh... We were just having a conversation.” The commander’s face showed doubt. He saw Torbjörn walking away. “Chief Engineer Lindholm, what were you doing here, and what’s in the box?” Torbjörn twitched. “Uh... My tools and broken parts to be recycled, commander. Me and Lieutenant Wilhelm here were talking about the personal matter.” The commander looked around the room. “Wasn’t there supposed to be a table here?”

Reinhardt started cold-sweating. “Yes, commander, someone borrowed it...” Reinhardt swallowed. “... For entertainment purposes. They’ll return it shortly.” Awkward pause ensued. “Open the box, Lindholm.” Torbjörn’s face turned white. Reinhardt pressed the call button on his transceiver behind commander’s back. Torbjörn’s transceiver beeped loudly. “Commander, I have been called! This seems urgent, so I’ll return after I take care of whatever the matter is!” Torbjörn said, nervously laughing. Commander was still suspicious about the absence of the table and the pieces of wood on the floor, but he let Torbjörn go.

“Lieutenant Wilhelm, whatever you did, we need to talk about it. Follow me.” Reinhardt was scolded by Commander Morrison for 2 hours. Reinhardt apologized and left the office. Reinhardt visited Torbjörn’s room immediately after. Reinhardt knocked on Torbjörn’s door. “Torbjörn? It’s me, Reinhardt. I’m sorry--” Torbjörn opened the door before Reinhardt finished talking. “Whatever. Come in.” Reinhardt walked into the room. “I’m sorry about what I said. It was a dumb thing to fight over.” Torbjörn turned his head away from Reinhardt, arms crossed. “As if you were really sorry about the past four incidents. You never really apologized for it. I did all the cleaning, you just walked out.” Reinhardt sat closer to Torbjörn and put his arm around Torbjörn’s shoulders. “Would you forgive me if I apologize now?” Torbjörn scoffed. “Not until you stand on your hands and apologize--” Reinhardt immediately stood up and stood on his hands, struggling to speak at the same time. “Uh-- I’m... Sorry!”

Torbjörn looked at Reinhardt with angry face. Reinhardt spoke in a sad voice. “Are you not going to...” Torbjörn chortled. Reinhardt was confused. Then, Torbjörn started laughing. “Pha-ha-haha! Oh, I really can’t stay mad at you, damn it!” Torbjörn waved his hand. “Alright, alright! I’ll forgive you. Just don’t break the damned table again!” Reinhardt lifted up Torbjörn and kissed him in the cheeks. “Thank you, my friend!” Torbjörn pushed Reinhardt’s face away with his hands. “Ew, don’t do that! It’s getting weird!” Reinhardt put Torbjörn down. “Now go and place an order for the new table!” Torbjörn said, chuckling. “I will. See you tomorrow, friend!” Reinhardt said as he walked to the door. “Ha ha, alright then!” Torbjörn waved at Reinhardt.

“Hah, that big oaf. When is he going to be more careful with things around him? Torbjörn thought as he closed the door. “It’s still good to see him after all these years, though.”

He walked to his bed and opened his drawer. He pulled out an old album and slowly flicked through it, his eyes filling with grief, guilt and anger. The album was full of pictures of his old friends and family, many of which were killed or whom he lost contact with during the Omnic Crisis. “I miss you all.” Torbjörn wiped his wet cheeks with his hand. “I couldn’t save you. It’s my fault. Forgive me.” Torbjörn closed the album, and let out a deep sigh. He clenched his fist. “It will not happen again. I promise you. No matter what happens, I will not repeat my mistakes. Ever. Even if it kills me, I will keep my promise.” Torbjörn put his album back into the drawer, lied in this bed and turned the lamp off. “Be safe, you big lovely idiot.” Torbjörn drifted into sleep, thinking of Reinhardt and the family.

~ The end ~


End file.
